


Master of pillow forts

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: Tumblr prompts [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hotel Dumort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: "What do you think you're doing, idiota?" Raphael asked wearily and frowned at the other's surprised yelp, followed by a pained sound when Simon dropped the heavy book right on his sock-clad foot. He quickly picked the book up again before directing his wide-eyed gaze at the clan leader who stared back at him with the most unimpressed expression possible."You're back already?""Obviously." Raphael's expression was a mix of disinterest and boredom but his gaze swept over the things strewn across the room in a silent order to answer his question instead of stating the obvious.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [This](http://fangtasticsaphael.tumblr.com/post/153208851687) is the post with the prompt and [this](http://fangtasticsaphael.tumblr.com/post/152785293502) is the list with the date fic memes this idea is from.

When Raphael came back to the Hotel Dumort from a meeting with other clan leaders he had expected the hotel to be empty because he knew Magnus threw one of this "legendary" parties this night and his whole clan loved these damn parties for some reason. He had been thankful for the business meeting, seeing as it was the perfect excuse to avoid the party and to enjoy the silence of his home afterwards. When he entered the hotel, though, he could hear soft music from one of the lounges upstairs and with a frown he went to check which clan member was still around, not attending the "party of the year".

Pushing the door to one of the smaller common rooms open - the one with the pearly-white piano he loved to play once in a while - he was faced with cushions and blankets thrown everywhere, littering the floor and some blankets, one of them was currently being attached to one of the large shelves with thick, heavy books to weigh it down, by none other than their clan's fledgeling. Maybe he shouldn't be surprised that it was Simon who had stayed - he rarely tagged along with the rest of the clan in Raphael's absence.

"What do you think you're doing, _idiota_?" Raphael asked wearily and frowned at the other's surprised yelp, followed by a pained sound when Simon dropped the heavy book right on his sock-clad foot. He quickly picked the book up again before directing his wide-eyed gaze at the clan leader who stared back at him with the most unimpressed expression possible.

"You're back already?"

"Obviously." Raphael's expression was a mix of disinterest and boredom but his gaze swept over the things strewn across the room in a silent order to answer his question instead of stating the obvious.

"Uh. Well, I...I wanted to get comfy," Simon finally said with an insecure little shrug and his fingers were fidgeting with the book he clung to like a lifeline. Sometimes Raphael felt like snapping at the younger vampire for always acting too scared and shy around him but that certainly wouldn't make this behaviour any better. He just didn't know how to show Simon that he might be grumpy and snarky most of the time but he would never harm Simon or anyone else from his clan.

"You wanted to get comfy by making a mess of this room?" Raphael asked drily and cocked his head. Simon swallowed and seemed to search for the right words, opening and closing his mouth a few times before he actually spoke again.

"No, I didn't want to make a mess but...I'mbuildingapillowfort."

The words tumbled out of Simon's mouth faster than even Raphael's enhanced hearing could keep up with and his eyebrows drew together to another frown.

"How about you repeat this and slow down this time."

Simon sighed and the hint of a blush rising on his cheeks told Raphael that the other had listened to him and fed earlier. He resisted the urge to comment on this fact, though, and crossed his arms over his chest, staring at the fledgeling to get him to answer properly.

"It's...supposed to become a pillow fort," Simon finally mumbled after a brief silence and his gaze was suddenly glued to his toes, head ducked in obvious embarrassment for this admittedly childish idea. Raphael wasn't too surprised - Simon might have been around for only a few months now but he could be read like an open book and he had already done more childish things than building a pillow fort.

"This looks like something exploded but certainly not like a pillow fort," he decided to comment with a gesture that encompassed the mess around them. Simon scrunched up his nose and huffed before placing the book in his hand on top of the others that he used to pin the corner of the blanket down on the shelf.

"Well, how about you help me out, _oh master of pillow forts_?" Simon blurted out before he could stop himself.

" _Qué va!_ Certainly not." Raphael shook his head at this ridiculous request but he still eyed the pillows and blankets thrown across the room as if they personally offended him instead of turning around and leaving the younger vampire to it.

"Come on, don't be such a grumpy old man. I won't tell anyone if you fear to lose you respectable leader-ness," Simon offered with a smile that made him look surprisingly vulnerable. Raphael realised that the other didn't try to make fun of him or asked for his help simply to get on his nerves as usual. Simon had asked him because he wanted his company and Raphael had absolutely no clue why that was.

"I'm pretty positive that _leader-ness_ isn't a word," the clan leader commented drily before heaving a sigh and snatching another blanket off the floor with the best "I hate you for making me do this" expression he could muster because there was no way in hell Raphael would admit that he had started to like Simon's company and that there were worse ways to spend his night than to give in to the fledgeling's ridiculous ideas.

* * *

In the end there was no need for Simon's promise of not telling anyone because Stan was the one to find them when the sun had set again, both fast asleep in the admittedly pretty awesome pillow fort and with their limbs tangled together, Simon's laptop that they had watched a movie on had long since turned itself off. Of course, Stan's first reaction was to take a photo and show it to the rest of the clan.

So much for the protection of Raphael's _respected leader-ness_.


End file.
